Hunger For You
by magrat70
Summary: Strange murders start to happen all over Boston. Silver seems to be the weapon can Dr Isles figure it before Detective Rizzoli becomes a victim, with her strange allergy to the metal paralysing her brain. Knowing the infamous serial killer Charles Hoyt knows her secret could one of his apprentices be behind the attacks. Femslash with eventual Rizzles, if you don't like like move on
1. Chapter 1

Title; Hunger for you

Author; Magrat 70

Rating T for now could have some M chapters will be femslash, if you don't like the thought of Rizzles then this is not for you.

Spoilers; set after I kissed a Girl but au set in the Hunger in Me universe but you don't have to read it, as that is Criminal Minds story which will cross over at one point but these stories are separate. Will be some mention of it in this chapter but nothing else will appear.

Author's Note; was nervous about writing this because there are lots of Jane as a Wolf but there is something about the way Angie Harmon plays the character that leave it open for a feral, predator being in her. I set it after I Kissed a Girl because it was the first episode I watched. I was so excited because Tess Gerritsen is one of my favourite writers. Obviously Angie Harmon's portrayal of Jane is different but kind of close to the bookdps, but Sasha Alexander is physically not as described and her character is more fun and didn't seem to be the Queen of the Dead. I was ready to be disappointed but I LOVED it, it was almost a piece of fan fiction from someone who loved both of them and it is probably my partner and I's guilty pleasure, we love it. Can I express my sadness over the death of Lee Thompson Young, depression is a terrible disease and I loved his Frost, I am sure he will be missed by all who loved him.

An2; there will be no Casey and just a little mention of Dean who I didn't mind but Casey I hate, as with JJ and Will in Criminal Minds if blackmail has to be part of of a marriage proposal then you are forcing characters together that don't belong, plus we all know Jane and Maura love one another :-)

An 3 I have changed the way they met, instead of as in the show with Jane was dressed as a prostitute, I have used the way it happened in the books when Maura had arrived after the Surgeon and took over from the retiring M.E. and bloody hell I have never wrote so much before a story started. :-)

Disclaimer; not mine Tess Gerritsen is a genius. I promise to play with them nicely and put them back when I finished. I make nothing from this, a part I hope the entertainment of others.

Prologue.

Jane woke to realise that Maura and herself had fallen asleep again on her bed with Jo Friday at her feet. It was becoming a habit and it scared her. Mostly because she was more than a little bit in love with the M.E, hell not a little bit, she would take a bullet for her, crawl through broken glass, take a silver knife in the gut.

She looked at the honey blonde fast asleep and she still looked like a model, even in one of Jane's old t-shirt's and a pair of sweats, with no make up on. She looked shinning and new, glowing with beauty and poise. Jane heard a growl in her throat and there was the problem. Around Maura her wolf was always near the surface, she knew that part of her wanted to claim Maura, had already decided that she was her mate and Jane found it hard not to go with her nature. She found herself following the smaller woman like a love sick puppy, that turned feral at the thought of anyone hurting her or even touching her, period.

Jane was what the legends would call a werewolf, however reality was, she is a shape shifter. She didn't have to change during a full moon, it was just harder to keep the predator at bay, the moon gave her even more strength. She was strong, very strong even for one of her kind. Her hearing was attuned to hear a pin drop miles away, like any canine her olfactory nerve was the thing that ruled her brain she could smell in colours, she could smell moods, some days she could get lost in the sense with spinning colour explaining the world around her, what people had eaten, the sexual feelings they had, the love, the hate, weaknesses, a person's whole nature. Her mother had taught her from a young age how to control it and only use it when it was needed. It was this sense that made her mother such a great cook and helped her and Frankie in their jobs. The silver thing though, was real to real and a shudder went through Jane as she rubbed the scars on her hands.

The one thing she had noticed since these impromptu sleepovers with Maura was the actual sleeping. She had hardly had a nights sleep since Hoyt. His sibilant tones haunted her dreams and the pain that still came from her hands reminded her how fucked up the whole situation was. She had been so arrogant, she had sniffed him out but instead of waiting for back up she had went for him, sure in her power and strength, the taser took her by surprise, normally she would have been back up in seconds. She still heard his taunting as he drove the scalpel with silver mixed in the alloy into her right hand, pain as she had never felt before, wracking her whole body, making her wish he would do it, put her down. Instead he had drove a second one into her other hand, while he whispered that he knew what she was and the myriad ways he could torture her without killing her, days he had said, he would be able to taste her agony for days and days. Korsak her partner had saved her before it went much further, the damage though had already been done.

She had thought she would never heal, she was haunted by her dreams and doubted herself, her pride and mind as damaged as her hands. Then into her life had walked the new M.E in an addictive cloud of beauty and delightful scent that could wipe Hoyt's putrid stench from her nostrils and her mind. Dr Maura Isles, the Queen of the dead as quirky as hell, a walking and most definitely talking mystery. Jane's wolf had woken up sniffed the air and howled. She had laughed at the Twilight books, about the idea of imprinting, she didn't anymore, she couldn't describe it better, her world revolved around the blonde.

She cursed as her cell rang, as sleepy hazel green eyes looked up at her.

"Emily, oh god it has been too long,"

Maura, who had been slipping back to sleep, was now very much awake; who was Emily,. She felt a little green monster bubble in her chest. She closed her eyes pretending to be asleep, hoping she could actually find out something deeper about the gorgeous brunette, who was driving the usually reserved scientist crazy. She was so naturally sexual without trying, in the same boots, the same pant suits or baseball boots, ripped jeans and a Red Sox shirt, she oozed sex, strength and wildness. She was entranced by this creature, who was alien to everything she had ever been brought up with.

"Yeah, I heard the Ambass..." a quick sideways look at Maura, no way she could explain how her mother knew an US ambassador." Your mother called Ma, nah we haven't had anything against... uhm." Jane wanted to take the conversation away, it felt wrong though to hide away from the doctor. She wracked her brain how to phrase stuff without giving away secrets.

"I think it's a DC problem, I am sorry about your uhm part...team mate. Yeah well you've got more restraint than me. I would have ripped them into to tiny pieces. Hey Em it's about time, look after her. You deserve some happiness, my friend, you really do. Don't leave it so long, next time."

Jane came off the phone with a grin on her face.

" Who was that?" Asked Maura lightly.

" An old friend, she's a F.B.I agent."

"I thought you hated the freebies."

Jane rolled her eyes."The Feebies Maur...Em isn't like some of the idiots in the local field office, she isn't in it for glory, she doesn't have to, she is a profiler for the BAU. They have a big case in DC. She found one of her team being tortured, she managed to save her, but I think she still blames herself, like she coulda got there sooner. Anyway I am going for a shower, do you need to go home first before work?"

"No I have fresh clothes at work I'll get changed when I get there. As long as I can use your shower," said Maura, noting the huge amount of pride Jane felt about her friend and another whisper from the green eyed monster pulled at Maura's brain. Not that it made any difference, Jane was straight, she had been in a relationship with the F. B. I Agent Gabriel Dean when they first met. Even if she wasn't, she'd hardly be interested in socially inept, nerd like herself.

The wolf in Jane snapped at the idea of asking Maura to share her shower, the wolf told her that Maura was attracted to her, the whole Hoyt thing still affected her enough to have grave doubts to trust her instincts anymore. Why would the beautiful genius even look at her twice. No she would worship from afar, her world was far to dangerous for the M,E anyway. With a soft sigh the brunette left to have her shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Maura was in the safety of her office, her curiosity got the better of her and she searched online for the attack on the F.B.I agent and knowing the press couldn't have all the facts, the attack on Jennifer Jareau still sounded horrific. The press liaison for the BAU of all people, she hardly seemed like the person who would ever be in a position for someone to torture her. The pictures showed a very beautiful blonde. A small press report settled her jealousy a lot, it mentioned that she was leaving hospital today into the care of the Agent who had saved her Emily Prentiss. Even though she wasn't great at getting social cues, it would seem that Agent Prentiss was far more interested in Agent Jareau than Detective Rizzoli.

The good Doctor started humming softly, it might suck as Jane had put it, to be in tying up the loose ends from their last case on a Sunday, at least she didn't have to worry about a F.B.I agent swooping in and taking her best friend away from her,

At that moment said friend knocked on Maura's door. "Grab your coat doc, we have a body."

TBC


	2. Run

Hunger For You

Magrat 70

Rating; T

Disclaimer; not mine, song used The Dog Days are Over by Florence and the Machine

Author's note; I will try and update quickly, however the World Cup has started and what can I say they might be dark horses but the Belgian team is looking good for the first time in years:-) . These will in the beginning be shorter updates, because I want a pace being set. This might sound crazy but it has to go with Jane's brain. I hope it will all make sense,

Run

"Maura, it would have been much quicker if I had driven."

"Quicker Jane, not necessarily safer," said the M.E reaching into the boot of car to retrieve her kit, looking back at the detective who looked adorable with the sulky face she usually gave when Angela was telling her off,

They had arrived at the Hilton, in the Back Bay district, not far from the convention centre, it was popular with business people. Maura tended to get called out to this hotel more than homicide, with heart attacks being the usual killer that stalked the lobbies here.

Frost greeted them as they arrived on the third floor. "Man this is a weird one. The maid turned up to do the room and ran out screaming, they weren't sure if she was dead until the first responders got here. They think her name is Cynthia Robertson, she is from Toronto on business. The scene is already messed up, EMTs and the locals got here at the same time."

Something about the name snapped at the back of Jane's brain and was gone as fast as it arrived. She snapped on her gloves pissed that with so many people trampling over the crime scene she would have lost the scent of the perp already. As the door opened the first thing that struck her was the victim was a wolf. The woman was tied to the bed with metal wire, around her ankles and her wrists, there were small burns all over the woman's torso and mask covering her entire face.

After the smell of the wolf, Jane felt the stench in room burning the lining of her nose, infecting her lungs making her feel like she was drowning; silver, all the metal on the wolf was silver. Jane felt he knees go...she couldn't breathe. The last thing her mind registered was voices, saying to catch her, get her out of the room.

"Did you think you could escape," said Hoy, stroking Jane's face. "Your mate was delicious Jane." She looked over at her bed where the M.E was naked her throat sliced open, the iron smell of the blonde's blood making her want to throw up, the arterial spray painted all over her walls and ceiling. "She felt so good Jane, you never had the chance to enjoy her though; did you ? I did,"

Jane came roaring back to reality screaming Maura's name.

The M,E was already there her arms around the brunette, petrified after her collapse and even more so with tears streaming from the brunette's eyes and the desperation she called her name. "I am here Jane, for some reason you seemed to have gone into a REM cycle and had a nightmare,"

"Only a nightmare, thank god," her hands running over Maura's neck, looking for a wound her brain told her wasn't there. "I lost you... Hoyt."

Maura had never seen Jane this way, there seemed to be no way to calm her.

One of the crime scene technicians came towards them looking embarrassed an IPod set in a small docking bay in an evidence bag. "This came with a note." She showed them it. "For Detective Rizzoli."

" Play it," croaked Jane.

"We really should wait," said the tech.

"Are you deaf, play the fucking thing," growled Jane.

The terrified tech plugged it in to the power point that house keeping used.

Happiness hit her like a train on a track

Coming towards her stuck still no turning back

She hid around corners and she hid under beds

She killed it with kisses and from it she fled

With every bubble she sank with her drink

And washed it away down the kitchen sink

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

The horses are coming

So you better run

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father

Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers

Leave all your love and your longing behind

You can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

Can you hear the horses?

'Cause here they come

And I never wanted anything from you

Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh

Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back

Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

Can you hear the horses?

'Cause here they come

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father

Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers

Leave all your love and your longing behind

You can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

Can you hear the horses?

'Cause here they come

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

The horses are coming

So you better run

As the music finished she knew exactly why the song had been picked. The use of the word dog aimed at her with a dead wolf in the other room, a threat against her and the pack. Her first thought was it had to be connected to the problems the vamps were having in DC

Then it happened, the voice that could still haunt her. "Surprise Jane, I have seen the new M.E what a beauty. She looks delicious, have you had a bite yet." A little snigger. "Save her for me, I have such plans for her."

Jane ran with Maura's voice in her ears , she had to get somewhere private, her body was transforming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her wolf raging at the threat made against the woman it considered hers, she would rip Hoyt to pieces.

TBC


	3. Lost

Hunger for You

Magrat 70

Ratings; T

Author's note, my insomnia was very bad so I decided my girlfriend would kill me if I watched Chile v Australia so you get an update instead. Any mistakes I make are my own, forgive me between the pain meds and the insomnia its amazing its readable. :-)

AN2; the crimes described are taken partly from the show and partly from The Surgeon by Tess Gerritsen, the creator of our amazing characters.

Lost

Have managed to make it in to a deserted alleyway before she transformed, managing to stuff her clothes, phone, gun and badge in an upside down box behind a dumpster. She hadn't transformed without meaning to since puberty. Emotions, anger especially always seemed to push her over edge, she had been under iron control for years, until Maura walked into her life then everything changed, her wolf rubbing against her skin all the time telling her to claim the M.E.

She stuck to the alleyways and the shadows, she is a huge black wolf, with long shaggy fur and deep brown eyes. Unlike the myths she has total control over her mind and body; usually. Today she had to fight the deep rage running through her, she could kill, anything or anyone near her beloved doctor. She needs to be away from the scene, or innocent people will be hurt.

It is dangerous to be a big wolf, in the middle of the city during the day. Cops could be called and she could end up being shot, or some punk with a gun could try and take her out . It is going to take hours to move with stealth to get to her Ma's house, she has no choice, she has been unable to change back, there is still too much anger shifting through her veins for that to happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura is still in shock at the way Jane ran, she has never seen the brunette run or back down from anything. The recordicoukd d been listened to over and over, Korsak had confirmed the voice is Hoyt, he also confirmed that the man is still in his cell, in maximum security. They know he has apprentices, people either weak willed or already psychopathic, who follow his ever word and order. There have been copies of his crimes in New York and Los Angeles, they were all caught easily enough and committed suicide by cop. They wondered if he had kept them away from Boston on purpose. Stakes have been raised, the successful murder, nothing like Hoyt's crimes and a message to the cop who found him and a threat against her best friend.

The body is moved to the morgue, Maura is in scrubs and keeps looking at the door expecting the lanky detective to make an appearance. The door does open and Maura puts on her best kilowatt smile. "Jane..."

"Sorry doc, it's only me," he watched the ME's face crumple immediately, damn Rizzoli, why are you doing this to her.

"Are you going to sit in on the autopsy Sergeant?" Asked Maura, doing her best to hold it together, she did this job a long time before Jane Rizzoli was in her life, she can still do it, except she is lost. They usually chat and Jane's mind which can make jumps that her logical mind can't follow and Maura's meticulous mind that can pull a fact from nowhere. They mesh, ying and yang, answers got to quicker than in her whole glittering career. She doesn't need Jane to do her job and Jane doesn't need her, she wants her here to be safe, to explain.

"Maura, we need to talk, in your office...please," Korsak, remembering himself, she may be closer to them than any other M.E and she might not throw her professional weight around, but she is the Chief Medical Officer for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and deserves all of his respect.

Once in her office, he persuaded her to sit on the couch with him. "You weren't here when Hoyt was killing couples, raping the wives and making the husband watch. He would also rape and kill women that had already been raped, he knew because he was doing the blood tests. It was awful, the city was in panic, we got our breask, he had done this before, with a partner who was killed by an ER doc, Catherine Cordell, when she was a student. He stalked her and kidnapped her, Jane found her and saved her, but you know the costs she suffered."

"I know..."

"Listen please Maura, after it all happened Jane was a different person, a shell. Until you arrived, you can't see it, I've been around her so long, you saved her Doc. This threat from Hoyt is against you not her, he is trying to take her power away, again. Someone has been watching, to know that to destroy Jane, all they have to do is ki...hurt..."

"You can say it sergeant, the implication of the tape is that someone wants me dead. Should I leave, would that, be better for Jane?"

"I don't mean to be rude doc, I get why Jane calls you a dumb genius . She needs you, she won't come back from you going or being killed. Do you understand Maura?" He could see the beautiful doctor still looked bewildered. "Maura, Jane is not good with her emotions, she has probably took off to process it all. I will be with you until this autopsy is done, then either I or Frost will take you home and there will be unis on your house."

"I don't think..."

"Jane will never forgive me if you're not protected, no arguments Doc.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took the wolf 3 hours to get to the family home, lurking and moving slow, being mistaken for a dog a couple of times. Their street is quiet, she goes to the door and gives a soft whine, her mother opens it without a word, it slinks past her, she can hear it open its childhood bedroom door. Angela expects to see her daughter come down stairs in a few minutes. It takes over an hour before she is back downstairs. She is wearing the clothes from earlier in the day, her phone, badge and gun in place.

"Frankie sniffed them out earlier, he was looking for you and when he couldn't find you he figured you'd end up here." Angela anticipating what her daughter would ask.

" Ma, I almost changed in the middle of a scene and I... I couldn't change back, not even here," Jane was close to tears she hated to shed ,even in front of her mother.

"The woman, Cynthia, who died she is an Alpha female from one of the Canadian packs... is this like the problems Emily is having in DC. Is that what upset you seeing another wolf... Frankie said she had been tortured with s...silver. You could never expect to see something like that. Should I call the ambassador."

"No I passed out because of the silver. There was a message for me. He recorded it; Ma he threatened to take Maura from me...I lost control...I wanted to kill, I couldn't change back...every time I thought about her and him touching her..."

"Janie, take deep breaths, like when you were a kid, remember the exercises we used to go through honey," Angela, watched her daughter, closing here eyes trying to anchor herself to her human body, in brief few seconds the black wolf was back. Angela ran her hands affectionately through her daughter's fur. "You've got it bad, you're going to have to talk to her." The wolf made a small noise and butted Angela's hand away, the older Rizzoli gave a sigh, no matter what form her daughter was in there was only so much affection she could take." Go, go protect her, I'll keep your stuff here in case you have problems changing again."

Angela opened the front door on to a now darkened street, darkness made it easier for their wolves to move around, she sighed again as she watched her daughter charge away, her huge muscles rippling under her fur. Jane was experiencing love, real desperate die for you, need you every second of the day or I can't breathe love for the first time and that was hard enough when the object of your affection didn't know what you were, without a mad man throwing his hat into the ring. She offered up a prayer for them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak, checked the whole of Maura's house before telling her to lock the door and set her alarm. Maura fed Bass, she couldn't eat anything, she felt sick to the stomach. Worried because there she still hadn't heard from Jane. The autopsy had been horrendous, the cause of death was probably anaphylactic shock, the poor woman had been tortured terribly, what ever had been used to make the burns on her body and if really forced, Maura would say it was probably a silver cross, had been pushed into the woman's mouth and burnt straigh through her tongue, the mask had burnt nearly all the skin and muscle from the woman's face. She prayed that the woman was unconscious for awhile before she died. It was unsettling to know the crazy that did this could have her in their cross hairs.

Maura's back and head ached, she got in the shower and allowed herself a couple of minutes to cry. It was all the weakness she had or would show, she was going to be strong for Jane. As she changed into her pyjamas, she heard a noise from her back garden. She ran to the window phone in hand ready to call the number she had been given for the patrolman outside. She peeked through her window and was finding it hard to believe her eyes a huge black wolf stood on her lawn watching her. Her memory brought up all the facts about wolves, shy creatures except if starving. Lived in a family pack with Alpha male and female. There was much more but nothing seemed to match the amazing creature that was sat on its haunches watching her. She lowered her phone, the wolf laid down its eyes still on her, before it rested its magnificent head on its front paws. Maura knew without doubt she had a guardian.

The M,E woke at 5am checked her phone, still nothing from Jane, she looked out her window and the wolf was still there its soulful brown eyes never leaving her. Curiosity got the better of her and without considering the risk, she opened her back door expecting the animal to run. Instead it sauntered into her house like it owned the place. She followed after, before the huge beast reared up on its hind legs. This is how her life was going to end ripped apart by a wolf. She felt the hot breathe on her neck and a body pressed against her, except the lips and teeth, kissing and nipping her neck were decidedly human and the naked body pressed against her was the slim but well muscled body of Jane Rizzoli.

This time Maura woke with pounding heart, only matched with the throbbing between her legs. She had dreamt about Jane before, terrifying and sexy, that was new. The clock read 4, there was no way she could sleep now, not unless she relieved some of the tension, she couldn't do it, not with Jane missing, it felt wrong in a so many way.

Her heart thudded harder as she heard her door open and her alarm put off and reset. God, please there was only one person who could do that. She ran down the stairs and there she was dressed all in black and as real as hell. Maura watched in disbelief as the brunette ran towards her slamming her body against the wall, her mouth clamped over hers, the kiss hard, taking the doctor by surprise with Jane's raw passion, befhers the detective detective growled in her ear. "Mine."

TBC


	4. Found

Hunger for You

Magrat 70

Rating; M consenting rough sex between two women, if you don't like it don't read.

Found

Frankie had dropped clothes and her gun and badge, sometime after midnight, he had bumped his fist against her nose as they had done since they were kids, if one had changed and the other not. Giving another reason why Tommy hated them, he had the gene but he couldn't transform. He had idolised Jane as a kid, getting more excited as got older, nothing happened, he was devastated, started drinking, taking drugs, he bought a silver ring once, came home high on meth. He had giggled like a mad man as he pressed his ring against his sister's arm, making her skin sizzle. Their Ma had thrown him out the house before Frankie or Jane could rip him to shred's. Not long after that he had knocked the priest over in a stolen car and her little brother ended up in jail.

She prowled around Maura's backyard, it had been weird, the stare between them, the M.E looked more curious than afraid, but to be honest that was the doctor all over, curious to learn all the time but not to feel. At 4 she had sniffed and felt Maura's fear then arousal, the smell, almost the taste driving the wolf crazy. It was a siren call to the woman inside. The transformation completed, she pulled on the black jeans and sweatshirt her brother had left. She clipped her badge on her jeans and her gun down the back of her pants.

Jane had heard Maura calling her name, this was the moment human and wolf agreed, it was time to claim what was hers. Thanking Frankie, with every thought that she had

that her keys were clipped to her jeans, she snuck around the house and through the front door before the unis had noticed, a less than stellar performance by them, backsides would be kicked in the morning.

There she was at the bottom of the stairs in a teal robe with a silk camisole and thong, in the same teal that made the doctor's eye pop in a darker green than the hazel Jane was used to seeing. The woman's breast were heaving and there was still the tell tale blush on her chest from the arousal of her dream. Jane ran at her, the predator taking her prey. Her mouth on the M.E, no resistance was met from blonde, quite the opposite her right hand running through Jane's hair, moaning into the kiss. Jane moved her mouth to Maura's ear. "Mine."

The doctor wasn't going to let her detective to have it all her own way. "Prove it."

"You're going to regret that,"

"What are you going to do to prove it,"

"I am going to make you scream until your hoarse," Jane easily pulled the smaller woman up until her legs were around the brunette's waist, she bent her head trailing her sharp teeth until she reached Maura's shoulder, before sinking her teeth in to the tender flesh. At the same time her right hand kept the doctor in place, while her left ripped the camisole off her body. Jane's hand went straight for Maura's magnificent pert breasts. Her hand lifting her right breast until was taught then took the erect nipple into her mouth licking and sucking, the puckered flesh,

Maura threw her head back, trying to pull Jane closer to her, wrapping her legs tightly around the taller woman. She could feel the coiled strength under her fingers, she was holding with all her might, her fingernails ripping into the brunettes back encouraging her to keep exploring her body. The silk thong was ripped off in a smooth movement and before Maura could register what had happened, long fingers were probing silky wetness, rubbing the blonde's own lubrication up and down her labia, before entering her with two fingers, the doctor's position making her wide open to her lover, her hips bucking to keep up with the driving rhythm. Jane's thumb joined the party rubbing the hard little nub of nerves that pulsed and throbbed under the assault.

"Please.. Jane need harder,"

The detective added a third finger to the already tightening walls. She can feel with every sense in her possession how close the doctor is to the edge. She wants to throw back her head and howl, let the world now that this beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman is hers. "Tell me, your mine."

The doctor rebels for a second wondering what her lover will do if she doesn't. The answer is given straight away, the wolf using all her control stops the movement of her hand.

"Please Jane." Cries Maura, her body dangling on a precipice.

"Tell Me," growled the wolf.

" I'm yours...I love you Jane... oh god."

Maura's senses are being controlled, the long fingers inside curling upwards searching for the secret rough part of skin inside and finding it, stroking it gently while her thumb kept its kept its pressure on the doctor's hard bud, as she felt Maura's muscles tighten, she bit into her other shoulder as her love screamed her name over and over, letting Maura's body milk her fingers as she rode out the aftershocks. They pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too Maura, I think I have since I first met you; love at first sight, never believed in it until you came into my life...I haven't finshed with you yet."

Maura shivers as Jane gently pulls her fingers from her body, before bringing them to her mouth.

"Oh god you taste even better than you smell. I believe I need to taste direct from the source." Jane's voice lower and huskier than ever,

Maura's years of yoga and running means she has no problems keeping her legs wrapped around Jane's torso before she is taken upstairs and laid gently on her bed.

Jane keeps her promise to make the blonde scream most of the night. As she touches bites, sucks and explores the beautiful body she had lusted over for so long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane wakes with the sun shining in her eyes, her body entwined with Maura, she strokes her fingers threw the blonde's hair. She looks at her lover's body. "Oh shit, Maura... I am so sorry."

The M.E wakes panicked, wondering if she is about to be dumped once again, her heart feeling like it is going to implode. Not Jane, who claimed her as her own.

"I did that to you...oh god...please I promise, I won't hurt you again." Panic evident in the detective's eyes.

"I don't understand," said Maura, more confused than ever by Jane's actions.

Jane wraps her arms around the snaller woman and takes in front of the bedroom mirror."Look."

Maura's body us covered in bitemarks, bruises and scratches, the doctor starts to laugh spinning in Jane's arms. "Well I did ask you to prove that I was yours." Jane goes to apoligise again. Maura presses one digit against perfect lips. "You did nothing, I didn't want detective Rizzoli, however, I believe it is my turn." Catching Jane by surprise, she pushes her down on the bed.

TBC


	5. Hurt

Hunger For You

Magrat 70

Rated; T for language and violent aftermath and upsetting scenes.

Author's note; spoiler for those that have read the book but Maura's blood relatives are taken from Body Double, not from series canon.

Hurt

"I believe it is my turn," said Maura, taking the detective by surprise and pushing the detective back on the bed and without missing a beat straddling her slim hips. At that precise moment the doctor's cell and pager went off.

"No, no, no!" Whined Jane, punching the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm on call," said Maura, moving off her lover's body. "Dr Isles, hmm, okay. Yeah I'll bring her with me." Maura's shoulders dropped. "More bodies in the Back Bay Area. Two a the Copley Square and one at the Fairmont. Frankie and Frost are there, Korsak is on his way. Where's your phone Jane, they've been trying to call you."

"I think, I left it at Ma's... not sure," answered Jane, not remembering when the last time she saw, the only thoughts and visions running through her head were of the beautiful blonde that she had finally managed to catch and snare.

Jane was broken from her daydream by Maura kissing her on the lips. "Come on beautiful, time to move, we need to shower."

A crooked grin went across the Italian's face. "I'll rub your back if you'll do mine."

"Guest bathroom for you," said Maura, laughing lightly as Jane started to pout. "We will not be going anywhere if we shower together."

" It'll be quicker," Jane chancing her arm one last time.

"No... move now," said Maura, her hands on her hips.

"I could get used to in charge Maura," smirked Jane, her hands behind her head, lolling back on the bed. "We could say we have a nasty virus and carry on where we left, they could send Pike instead.

"Your impossible," said Maura. "You know it drives you crazy when Pike, does the autopsies." Shaking her head and ignoring Jane's antics. When the jets of water hit Maura's body she lets out a small hiss of pain as the water make the scratches and bites skin, the pain brings the pleasure of Jane all over her body like a second skin, her arousal is instant as is the appearance of the lanky brunette.

The wolf's heart contracted, the moment she felt, heard and tasted her mate's pain, the next wave emotions from her caused a contraction somewhere else as the blood in her body started to head south. This led to Maura being pinned against the wall of her shower, her wrists held above her hands by one of the detective's strong hands, while her other hand and mouth went to work, taking what was hers and hers alone.

"Jane, we don't have time...please stop... I promise later," Maura was only edge of reason, every piece of self-control needed, not to climb back in bed with the woman who has been in most of her fantasies since she first met her.

"Okay," grumbled Jane, releasing her hold on the blonde, with great reluctance, she held her close, not helping the fire in her soul, their wet, slippery bodies fanning more flames, not putting them out; professionalism be damned. With one more lustful look at the beautiful curves that would make an artist beg to reproduce on canvas. " I will collect on that promise."

Almost as quickly as the brunette had owned her, she was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they drove to the scene of the crimes Maura was biting her lip trying to find away of asking a question without offending Jane, these were the part of the human interaction she didn't get. If anyone asked her a question, she found it impossible not to answer as openly and frankly as she could, the doctor was was far from stupid, she knew that people found it uncomfortable, it escaped her why.

"Spit it out, Maur," said Jane having to stop from giggling because she knew what was coming next.

"I know you want me to say I have nothing in my mouth so why would I spit and spitting is disgusting anyway..."

"Oh god, I love you so much," giggled Jane, it was as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Ever since she had finally claimed her mate, the wolf had retreated to the back of her mind, content as if lying in cool grass on a hot day, with her belly full of food.

"You're allergic to silver..."

"Uhm, so is Frankie and ma, it's a hereditary thing I think." Jane now a little bit on edge where this questioning was going.

"The woman who died yesterday had been, tortured with her allergies...silver too, she had an anaphylactic shock," said Maura carefully. "You couldn't even go in the room, neither could Frankie... After you left Frost called and told me about Frankie too, I've never seen an allergy to metal work that way."

"Maur, I promise will explain everything...later... uhm are you checking the scenes on all these or is Pike, doing any?"

'I thought for consistency it would be better if I looked at all three...Jane, I had a wolf in my backyard last night..."

"Are you sure it wasn't a dog?" Asked Jane, waiting for Google mouth to tell the differences between dogs and wolves."

Instead Maura carried on like nothing had happened. "It was a magnificent creature, I would hardly believe it was a wolf it was so huge, beautiful too."

"Maybe it was bred with a dog..."

"I think it was far more than a simple wolf, strange to see something like that in the city, maybe in a harsh winter a pack might get close to a village to try and get food, this wasn't starving..."

"Did you call animal control?" Asked Jane, lightly.

" Why would I do that?"

"'Cause you had a frickin wolf in your backyard."

"She was protecting me," said the M.E, distracted as if she could pull the answers out of thin air and connect all the dots that would make everything pull together.

Jane felt more and more unnerved, she knew at some point they would have to have a discussion about her true nature, in a few months, years even.

Maura shook her head to clear it, the whole thing would have to wait. They were at the first crime scene, right back to where they were yesterday morning. "Do you want me to check first?"

"If there is silver in the room," said Maura.

"Nah, I have to at least see for myself, I am better prepared this time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lie of the thing, not prepared, not prepared for this, never prepared for this. First thing behavour; as she went towards the hotel room apart from the unis looked in shock and Frost had pulled Maura into a hug. His words odd... I know Frankie talked to you but I had to see for myself. Odd and disturbing. Second thing scent; not a wolf, lots of blood some silver, Third thing sight; Frost had shouted not to go in, but he was always such a pussy at a crime scene. If she had taken a moment to process, she was a Rizzoli, act or shout first, engage brain later. She was in the less than 30 seconds. Stumbling back out again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." For the first time in her life at a scene the coffee and the bagel, she had grabbed before leaving Maura's house were deposited on the floor of a hotel lobby.

The first one was the worst, she knew Maura was adopted, there would be know doubt that they had discovered her twin sister. The body on the bed had every mole, every freckle in the same place Jane knew it for sure, she now had the knowledge to back it up. This time a reenactment of Hoyt's crime, the vision/ dream Jane had from the day before, a raped and brutalised Maura, her throat slashed from ear to ear. A message left of course, the same damn song, the same hissing reptilian voice asking Jane if she liked his present and how hard it had been to find. The woman had been tied to her bed with silver and the scalpels used were the same silver mix.

The second woman, at the same hotel, another petite honey blonde another taunting message. This time asking Jane if she had tasted her doctor yet, if she hadn't her time was up now. Jane was getting more and more antsy. Maura had barely said a word at the crime scenes. A smooth professional mask hiding what was going on inside her. Not hidden from the wolf, who could smell, the fear and anger coming from the blonde.

"Maura, we need to go home, you don't need to see the third crime scene."

"I have to...I have to for them, they died because of me,"

"Oh sweetie, nothing is because of you, a mad man obsessed with me, nothing to do with you. I don't think its safe for you to be here."

"Will anywhere be safe Jane? I have to speak for the dead, I have to help them," the M.E's eyes were blazing and Jane knew she was as stubborn as herself.

Jane's drew a sigh of relief when she had escorted Maura to the last crime scene, her body thrumming with anxiety. They were greeted by Frankie and Korsak, like Frost the two men had to hug Maura to validate that their friend was still alive, Maura dead eyed allowed them to go through the motion, understanding on some level their need. It just wasn't helping her.

Third woman looked less like Maura but with enough similarities to make it obvious they were going for another body double. With a sigh Jane pressed a button expecting the same piece of music.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Listen to the words Jane, I want this song to be in your head for the rest of your life; I wonder if your bite is like a vampire's would it bring the lovely Doctor back to life, an interesting thought. Tommy doesn't think it would. Tick tock time's run out Jane, I am sorry Jane it'll hurt. Still think you can save her?

"What the fuck, Frankie, Korsak we need to get Maura out of here and into the nearest cruiser. NOW!" Shouted Jane to the the frozen two men.

Jane took point in front of Maura with Korsak and an uni either side with Frankie watching their backs. The nearest cruiser was 20 yards outside the front, they wanted out quick and clean not wait for someone to drive out the back.

The moment they were outside pandemonium broke out, the Music to Dog Days started and the were surrounded by people breaking into a choreographed dance. "A fucking flash mob, shit," Jane realised her concentration had broken for a second, they weren't right behind her, the whine of a high velocity round was evident to the wolf's ears. "Maura!"

The blonde turned slightly to look as Jane turned back to her.

Jane watched as Maura turned, the world in slow motion, the bullet slamming into a slim body, the doctor flipped by the impact before hitting the floor. Her brother throwing himself over her lover, trying to protect her, as screams broke out on all sides. No more shots. Would it take one round to destroy her, one round and Hoyt will get a visit, that he wouldn't have time to remember. She dropped on her knees, wanting her brother out of the way.

"Shoulder, not heart Jane, listen... you can hear it. Through and through."

She wasn't really taking it in, her jacket balled up, keeping the the pressure on the the bleeding. Maura's ivory skin looking like alabaster. She could hear Korsak call officer down, not the truth but as near as damn it. The EMT's arrived within minutes. Maura with oxygen mask on, morphine injected. Maura's words in her head, will anywhere be safe. Jane made a decision, not amongst the living, she had no idea who she could trust but she would be amongst the dead.

"Frankie your phone," snapped Jane, her little brother looked in shock, covered in the doctor's blood. "Your phone Frankie."

He handed his phone to his sister, numb, Maura was family now, Ma would be beside herself. expected that was who she was going to call. He stared at his sister, not believing the words out of her mouth.

"Hello Ambassador, I need your help."

TBC


	6. Many Mouths to Feed

Hunger in me/ Hunger for you

Magrat 70

Rating T

Disclaimer; I own nothing except for Suzette.

Author's note this is a weird few chapters where stories that aren't crossovers do. Jane and Frankie, were always supposed to be in this story, but there was no way Jane would have left Maura at this point, therefore it has ended up crossing over more than intended.

I know it's kinda against the rules but a couple of chapters will have to be shared by both or neither story will make sense.

AN2 these two stories don't have a beta, if anyone is interested bearing in mind there will be a series after this PM me, Thank yo

Many mouths to feed

Message for Jane Rizzoli left at the crime scene of Dr Maura Isles's body double's murder by Charles Hoyt aka The Surgeon

Listen to the words Jane, I want this song to be in your head for the rest of your life; I wonder if your bite is like a vampire's would it bring the lovely Doctor back to life, an interesting thought. Tommy doesn't think it would. Tick tock time's run out Jane, I am sorry Jane it'll hurt. Still think you can save her?

"What the fuck, Frankie, Korsak we need to get Maura out of here and into the nearest cruiser. NOW!" Shouted Jane to the the frozen two men.

Jane took point in front of Maura with Korsak and an uni either side with Frankie watching their backs. The nearest cruiser was 20 yards outside the front, they wanted out quick and clean not wait for someone to drive out the back.

The moment they were outside pandemonium broke out, the Music to Dog Days started and the were surrounded by people breaking into a choreographed dance. "A fucking flash mob, shit," Jane realised her concentration had broken for a second, they weren't right behind her, the whine of a high velocity round was evident to the wolf's ears. "Maura!"

The blonde turned slightly to look as Jane turned back to her.

Jane watched as Maura turned, the world in slow motion, the bullet slamming into a slim body, the doctor flipped by the impact before hitting the floor. Her brother throwing himself over her lover, trying to protect her, as screams broke out on all sides. No more shots. Would it take one round to destroy her, one round and Hoyt would get a visit, that he wouldn't have time to remember. She dropped on her knees, wanting her brother out of the way.

"Shoulder, not heart Jane, listen... you can hear it. Through and through."

She wasn't really taking it in, her jacket balled up, keeping the the pressure on the the bleeding. Maura's ivory skin looking like alabaster. She could hear Korsak call officer down, not the truth but as near as damn it. The EMT's arrived within minutes. Maura with oxygen mask on, morphine injected. Maura's words in her head, will anywhere be safe. Jane made a decision, not amongst the living, she had no idea who she could trust but she would be amongst the dead.

"Frankie your phone," snapped Jane, her little brother looked in shock, covered in the doctor's blood. "Your phone Frankie."

He handed his phone to his sister, numb, Maura was family now, Ma would be beside herself. expected that was who she was going to call. He stared at his sister, not believing the words out of her mouth.

"Hello Ambassador, I need your help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ looked up every time there was a movement in the house, a phone ringing anything that might mean Emily could be in contact.

The Ambassador's phone rang as the both sat together in one of the sitting rooms. JJ prayed this was the one.

"What do you need? Okay, I'll get transport arranged. Does she need surgery? Through and through what does that...never mind, I have someone to help me."

JJ's heart started to race, she put a questioning hand on Elizabeth's wrist, the vampire shook her head, indicating that it didn't concern Emily. "Okay I'll get a doctor and nurse in place, Do you know Dr Isles's blood type? Okay I'all make sure we have some. Yes I will call your mother, you're taking the coward's way Jane. I will make sure you call her when I get here."

"Jennifer dear, what is a through and through?"

"It means the bullet went in and out the other side."

"Is that a good thing?"

" Where was the person shot?"

"Shoulder."

"Yes, it probably hasn't hit any bones, so it should be a good thing."

"Thank you," said the ambassador going back on the phone. "Angela...it's Elizabeth, Jane called me. Dr Isles has been shot. Jane doesn't think she's safe in Boston...I am having them lifted in, oh I think Frankie's with them. Emily... I don't know where she is...no, Jane hasn't come here for that...I'll get her to ring you. Bye I have a lot to arrange."

The ambassador rang a bell, "Christophe, the Rizzolis are coming, can we move all the silver and only stainless steel for them to eat with, thank you." She looked at the way JJ's eyes were narrowed, suspicious, the next few days were going to be tough. "It's okay they are not here to steal the family jewels, they have an extreme allergy to silver. If you are wearing any silver jewellery can you let Christophe take it to your room."

xxxxxxxxxx

Emily had watched her mother remove JJ making as much fuss as was possible, as she had asked. The reason twofold if Doyle was watching, even he wouldn't go after the blonde at her Mother's large fortress. She had left instructions for her bedroom window to be left open, she could get into her condo by the fire escape, collect her swords and daggers. In and out in minutes.

A couple of hours later holed up in the anonymous motel on the edge of DC, right on an entrance to the turnpike, she was trying to figure out a plan. All she could think about was JJ. She was surprised when the burner phone she had started to ring. Only the ambassador had the number, she had told her only to ring in emergencies.

After she had talked to her mother she knew she had to go to go there at least for awhile. She couldn't believe that Garcia had told JJ about her drunken, far from serious, suicide attempt. She wanted to talk to Jane as well, things must be going to hell if she was leaving her beloved Boston, her mother didn't give any details. Emily knew she was being played that she would have to know what was going on,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The EMTs weren't happy. They had been intimidated by the dark haired detective, into not only having her ride with the person the had found out was the Chief Medical Officer for the whole of Massachusetts, when they found her plan was to take Dr Isles to another location, that she refused to tell them where she was going. She had threatened them with an U.S. Ambassador, at that point they decided the whole thing was above their pay grade.

Maura was out of after the morphine had been administered, Jane knew she had lost a lot of blood, but wasn't in any immediate danger. It had scared her that Hoyt's apprentice had got at her so easily and she hoped that the Doctor wasn't going to be to pissed they had left Boston. It scared her how vulnerable Maura was, the wolf was back up to the surface, pushing against her skin. She gritted against her teeth against the feeling. Changing couldn't be an option, she hated this lose of control, especially near Maurs, she had even wanted to rip her little brother apart when he had been trying to make sure that her mate wouldn't take another shot. She needed to talk to Emily, she knew the vampire used a deep breathing technique to keep the dark at bay, she loved Emily like a sister, it was only now after was watching Maura almost die did she understand the bloodlust that had over taken her.

"We're here," said the EMT.

"Okay roof," said Jane.

"She needs to go to ER, she needs help."

"I've got her help help, now either help us or fuck off, get in my way and this will be your last call out," Jane let a little of the wolf out, enough to let them know she was deadly serious.

Frankie, who had rode in the cab with the EMT, was at the doors. "We need to move now, I don't think we have been followed but the shooter might anticipate where we are."

In the end Frankie had pulled Maura off the gurney and the two wolves made a run for the roof.

"Damn vampires, love 'em or hate them, they know how to act fast," Jane relaxed to see the medevac helicopter on the roof.

Maura was strapped safely in oxygen reattached, a nurse checking her vitals. "Ready to go people, one way flight to our nations fine capitol."

Jane was holding Maura's hand trying to close her mind to the animal inside that wanted to check its mate's pain. Her eyes snapped back open as she felt the doctor squeeze her hand back.

Hazel eyes met brown."Jane why are we flying? I had the weirdest dream, there was a wolf and then you... and I was dead... I was looking at me dead. It wasn't a dream was it?"

Jane could hear the Maura's heart pounding out of control, she didn't need any machine to tell she was in distress. The nurse pushed a syringe into the cannula that had already been inserted into her hand.

The nurse patted Jane's hand. "Don't worry your girlfriend will sleep the rest of the way, honey."

xxxxxxxxxxx

JJ had watched all afternoon as one of the sitting rooms had been converted into a hospital room. The nurse who had arrived, with the doctor had taken her through a heavy PT session, sweat was dripping off her as the nurse decided to change the splint on JJ's leg to an inflatable knee brace that could be adjusted easier with the swelling on her knee. It felt better for JJ to be able to move her leg more freely.

It was not long after the helicopter landed in the grounds of the Prentiss mansion JJ caught the sight of lanky brunette, that just for a moment she thought was hers, the differences became evident slight difference in height and weight and the other woman had wild curly hair, she was clutching the hand of the woman in the gurney.

A young man looking tired and defeated traipsed in behind. The ambassador gave him an air kiss, not getting to close to his bloodied clothes, she ushered him into the room where JJ was. "Agent Jennifer Jareau, this officer Frankie Rizzoli, excuse I want to check on Jane and Dr Isles."

Frankie smiled at one of the most beautiful women, he had ever seen, long blonde hair an athletic build and on another day he might have tried some Rizzoli charm, however an injured human in a house full of vampiresm who the ambassador was looking after told him he had the wrong equipment to impress her. It was about time Emily got herself a girl. How could he compete, his sister and her friend had snagged two of the most beautiful women around.

" Hi Jennifer..."

"JJ, only Em and her mother call me Jennifer, please call me JJ."

He gave her a bashful smile. "What happened to your knee... sorry I am a bit... its been a hard day."

"A pair of crazies decided to torture me and one shattered my kneecap with a night stick. You?" JJ pointed at the blood on his uniform.

Frankie winced at the nonchalant way the blonde had described her injury. "A crazy shot my sister's girlfriend with a high calibre rifle after leaving three woman raped and murdered that looked just like her. My sister was the lead detective on the case, he shot Maura when we left the last scene."

"I thought a doctor was shot," said JJ.

"She is a M.E., the Chief M.E for Massachusetts." Frankie explained.

"Fuck," she hated to think what sort of shit storm would be hitting Boston right now and why it was deemed so bad, that they were in an US ambassador's home and not in a hospital in Boston, one case she decided,that she was pleased not to be involved in.

"Yeah," Frankie got the depth of feeling from one word.

"Where's Emily?" Frankie askes, curious that his sister friend hadn't met them at the door.

"Involved in some damned suicide mission, that she won't share with the rest of the team."

Frankie's wolf could smell the woman's distress and anger, he couldn't understand why she thought a vampire would be in too much trouble. He tried to put her mind at ease. "She'll be fine, not like she would be easy to kill."

"She's not immortal..."

"Well almost..."

"Enough Frankie, Jennifer doesn't know." The ambassador had walked in catching the tail end of the conversation.

"You know, my best friend at Quantico knows, I'm sure Suzette knows, in fact the only person who doesn't know big, bad Emily Prentiss's secret is her damn girlfriend. I've had enough I'm going home, if she wants me, she can find me."

"I'll always want you Jennifer," a quiet voice from the doorway taking everyone's attention, with the madness of the last half hour no one had noticed her arrival. She had watched the medevac helicopter arrive and with concern had watched Jane and Frankie arrive with a wounded human. The situation was so far out of control it was beyond belief. "We will talk baby, I promise, I need to see what's happening with Jane first and then my life is an open book and you can decide if you still love me or not."

TBC


	7. Devour

Hunger in Me/ Hunger for You.

Magrat 70

Rating; M femslash don't like, don't read.

Author's note; I had written an non linear piece to go with this but my new Beta suggested it would make a better epilogue and to be honest I agree, we are still in bizarre crossover that kinda went to a different place.

AN 2 for those watching the World Cup Luis Suarez is one fucked individual, to bite on the pitch for the third time, fucker should be in this story :-)

Thank you to my new beta Traineker

The song is Ghosts by Japan.

Devour

.

"Can I c...come with you," JJ softly asked. Emily looked downright scary, with a sword on her hip, a sword on her back, as well as a gun strapped to her shoulder and to JJ's trained eye it looked like she had pistols or knives strapped to her ankles, dressed in black combats and a black T-shirt. The other thing JJ couldn't hide was her desire, Emily had no right to stand there looking so cool and sexy while the shit hit the fan.

Emily nodded her head if she was going to be honest with she might as well introduce her to her best friend.

JJ pulled herself up on her crutches, when Frankie with his natural chivalry showing she shook her."Thanks Frankie, I've got this."

He let a big puff of air out when they left the room, even without the wolf in him, he could feel much more than he could ever describe, the tension in the room was palpable.

Emily waited for JJ to come with her. She felt shy, not sure how to greet the woman that she loved, that she craved. She knew the blonde's pulse was racing and her adrenaline was pumping, Emily couldn't decide if it was because JJ was mad at her or wanted her. She tentatively put one hand on JJ's waist before pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"You were going after the unsub by yourself, weren't you?"

"I promise that you will understand soon and I hope that Jane and Frankie can help," the vampire said, without relinquishing the grip she had on her lover.

"How can they help..."

"JJ, please my mother has said nothing to me other than my best friend's girlfriend has been shot, I need to show my support."

"Do you know who she is?"

"No, I know she was interested in someone, but all she would say that she was out of her league," Emily explained, pleased she got JJ to move on, but her profiler hat was telling her that to get JJ off the subject something bad was going on and she had her media liaison face on.

"She is the Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts and they air lifted her here, they were ambushed at a crime scene..."

"That's not possible..."

A deep raspy voice cut in. "I love your faith in me Em, but when Hoyt is involved anything is possible, the bastard blind sighted me.."

"Hoyt, The Surgeon?" Jane nodded mutely, trying not to ball up her hands when JJ's eyes strayed towards them. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, I spoke to you just before... he hurt you... we were going to Boston, before he was caught... is he out." JJ's first thought was that if a known serial killer was going after women again in Boston especially if his target was the partner of the lead detective that had found him the first time, that the BAU should be informed.

"No, one of his damn apprentices. He has found a new way to torment me by hurting Maura."

"How is she?" The vampire asked, she could hear the heartbeats of two humans, one weaker and slower than JJ's

"She is lucky, if she hasn't turned when I heard the shot and called her name it would have gone through her heart and not her shoulder," the tall, gruff detective commented fighting back the tears. "I don't know what I would have done... I understand now, Em about the things you did, I listened to you, but you can never get it unless it is the woman you love who is dead...I thought she was dead... there were so many people around... I couldn't hear the beat of her heart. Frankie had to tell me, I am the detective, I lost my head, I could only think that I had tried not to let her go...we should have stayed in bed. I...I had already changed at one scene... Em, I'm losing control of it, everything I've been taught..."

JJ behaved instinctively, she had over the years, seen many victim's loved ones breakdown, she could see the detective was holding on by a thread. "Jane, put the fault where it belongs the person who shot her. Remember she's still alive, because of you, if you hadn't been alert, she would be dead. I would be dead if it wasn't for Emily, I'm sure Dr. Isles won't mind some shoulder trouble for a while, like a bum knee is better than the alternative."

JJ's light gentle tone pushed the wolf at bay for a while, Jane then remembered about the conversation she had had with the ambassador, "You're the agent that was tortured... damn sorry it reminds me of when people do the same thing to me about Hoyt, I'm sorry and now I'm going to be rude again, I remember talking to you, I don't remember your name."

"JJ,"

Jane gave a small smile. "You know about now Maura would be giving us a lecture on why my brain couldn't recall that difficult piece of information. JJ, when she wakes up you can both have the unusual pleasure of talking to googlemouth, perfect recall of the weirdest fact. I once asked her if she would tell me if she was a cyborg, she is a bit socially awkward, a total genius and adorable."

JJ and Emily both start to laugh. "It's okay Jane you can keep her, we already have one exactly the same at the office," Emily quipped. "Go back to her... I have important things I need to discuss with Jennifer."

The two old friends gave an awkward one armed hug, Jane whispered in Emily's ear, "She doesn't know does she? Neither does Maura; hard times ahead, my friend." The vampire and the wolf exchanged a brief nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ had allowed herself to be carried up the stairs by Emily to her room, before being placed on a bed. She still was shocked by the strength of her lover, she doubted even Morgan could throw her around with such ease, the doubts about what she was going to ask were gone. She knew her life would change forever. "I need it back...the memory I asked you remove, I want it back."

"I can't, I'm sorry baby, once it's gone, it's gone." The vampire, admitted sadly, she watched helplessly as tears rolled down JJ's face. "There is something I can try, it won't be the same though, I can let you have mine."

"Okay, I think...please at least I will know."

"It will be confusing for you... you won't be getting only my memories but my feelings too. I am not like you...oh what the hell," she slipped on some music, it was atmospheric and discordant, not something JJ was familiar with.

Emily sat opposite JJ on the bed, "Look into my eyes, relax your body,"

JJ is transported back to Emily's condo, it was weird at first to watch herself losing control, the kiss and then slapping herself in the face, the emotions reached her next, amusement, lust and something else she can't yet understand.

She felt it then as she picked herself up and flew upstairs, the need to take, the need for everything, the hunger that burnt deep in her soul to take a lover and taste her blood, it wasn't out of control and was mingled with love.

_When the room is quiet, the daylight almost gone_

_It seems there's something I should know_

_Well, I ought to leave but the rain, it never stops_

_And I've no particular place to go_

She feels fear as her canines start to lengthen; the fear is from both sides. The glory of undressing, licking, touching and tasting. The controlling of the power to destroy or kill. The disbelief when she turned her head to allow the bite, the transportation to bliss on both sides, the taste of the iron rich blood mixed with her sex is addictive and she pulled back listening to herself screaming Emily's name.

_Just when I think I'm winning_

_When I've broken every door_

_The ghosts of my life_

_Blow wilder than before_

The blow that comes to your ancient heart when you ask to have your memories removed is shattering. There is anger but a bereavement, a hatred of yourself, before putting the gun in your mouth and then the shock of Suzette's Taser.

_Just when I thought I could not be stopped_

_When my chance came to be king_

_The ghosts of my life_

_Blew wilder than the wind_

JJ is lost in the memories flooding through her, she is now Emily. Your mind is another place; you're riding a horse through a wild forest. You see a woman walking through the woods. At first the other part of your brain judged it to be Jane Rizzoli, on closer inspection she is smaller, with none of the cop's angular build. Instead she is curved, the epitome of the feminine, their only common feature is wild curly hair, dark penetrating eyes and beauty.

She asked if you are trying to remove them from your land. You explain that there is sickness in the castle. You start to cough blood drops from your lips, you knew that consumption was going to take you.

She pulled you from your horse and took your face in her hands, she told you were too beautiful to leave this earth. Her bite is pure pleasure that you have never felt in your life, you feel yourself fading, your heart beat slows, she removed her mouth from your neck before opening a vein at her wrist and you feed for the first time.

_Well, I'm feeling nervous, now I find myself alone_

_The simple life's no longer there_

_Once I was so sure, now the doubt inside my mind_

_Comes and goes but leads nowhere_

Your mind has flashes of the woman dancing by firelight, making love for what seems an eternity. You are back on horseback, a wild pace through the night. You arrived to see her head on a post and her body on a pyre, everything is burning, her, the castle and your hatred. You kill and kill, priests, monks and nuns. Finally you find him and you torture him until he begs you to kill him, you give him the smile of death, before making him in your image. It should have stopped there but your hunger for vengeance is not sated. He was the instrument of her demise but others took the decision.

_Just when I think I'm winning_

_When I've broken every door_

_The ghosts of my life_

_Blow wilder than before_

You are on your knees, your head bowed, you offer your life as you are told you have to stop this madness. You see the ambassador walking toward you, telling you that it is too easy, you need to learn. You will be her ward, she will teach you control, bring you back to what you were before Mahala died. She whispered in your ear, you can call me mother.

_Just when I thought I could not be stopped_

_When my chance came to be king_

_The ghosts of my life_

_Blew wilder than the wind_

Another forest this time you are running with Jane and Frankie, you watch as they turn into huge wolves, you laugh as you run after them. You are sparring with Jane, finally you can both use your full power, you punch, kick flip, one another and finally break. You both enjoyed it neither seriously trying to overpower the other. You are too alike to be lovers but you are friends.

The final memory of beautiful blue eyes and you confessing your love in a hospital room and between these three very different women you are whole again.

JJ is back in the bedroom, Emily has fallen back against the pillows tears streamed down her and all JJ can feel is compassion for everything she had been through, she gathered the vampire in her arms and held her. "I won't leave you, I still love you."

TBC


	8. Hungry Like the Wolf

Hunger in Me/ Hunger for You

Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine, all 4 would have had much more fun

Author's Note; help I'm stuck in the 80s, check out all women Duran Duran tribute band Joanne Joanne, weird weekend. Had real writer's bloke on this chapter, not sure why and it turned out different, the ending was supposed to be the same, the middle part not sure where it came from. Not helped by a concussion, who knew that the inability to sleep can affect you so much; managed to miss a doorway and walked straight into a wall. Then had a lovely fall where I twisted my knee and hurt my wrist but yeah at least a European team won the World Cup and big up for the Dutch coming third. Disappointed in Belgium's showing but never mind, my aunt said Brussels was really jumping.

Hungry Like the Wolf

Jane watched Emily disappear with JJ upstairs; her heart hoping things would go well for her old friend. She had little time to dwell on them.

"Detective, Dr. Isles is regaining consciousness," the nurse reported.

Jane made her way swiftly to the room. "Maura, are you okay?"

Maura's mind was still blurry, weird memories of a large black wolf, a naked Jane, her body double dead and violated, the bullet hitting her as Jane screamed her name, flying, and now she seemed like she was in a sumptuously decorated sitting room, that had been turned in to a hospital room. "Jane?"

"Oh baby, I am so glad you are awake," Jane gently rubbed her thumb over her beautiful girlfriend's cheek bone; she had been given a blood transfusion and a little bit of color had returned to face. "I was so worried about you...are you in pain?"

"Jane, I need to talk to a doctor, please."

Jane could smell the anxiety coming off the M.E in waves, there was something very wrong that she didn't want to share with her. She dropped a small kiss on her lover's head before leaving the room.

"She wants to talk to a doctor," Jane said, passing on the message to the nurse who was hovering outside the door.

She returned with the doctor in less than a minute. Amazing what speed vampire Ambassador's dollars could bring you, thought Jane. She paced away from the door; it took every bit of strength she possessed not to listen in to the conversation. She had to trust that Maura would share with her what was wrong. She decided to check in with Frankie.

"Have you spoken to Ma yet?"

Frankie had been dozing on the couch in front of the T.V and jumped when his sister spoke. "Uh yeah, she is worried sick, half of B.P,D has been at the house, they want to know where Maura was, I only stayed on the phone a minute I was worried it was being bugged..."

"And you wanted a good excuse to come off the phone?"

"Uh maybe, how's Maura?'

"I don't know little brother... she came to was a little confused and then she wanted to speak to the doctor. She couldn't wait to get me out of the room quick enough... I think there is something really wrong with her... she didn't want to speak to me, maybe she doesn't trust me. It was my fault she got shot,.. Before you argue, Hoyt is obsessed with me and now he knows the best way to hurt me is to hurt Maura. I love her, I really do but how do I bring her into this world."

"What world is that?" Emily asked, making the two wolves jump.

JJ was in Emily's arms, her own arms wrapped around the vampire's neck started to giggle. "I thought you guys were supposed to have super powers? I am not impressed, I think I will stick to vampires."

"That better just be one vampire..."

"I don't know how can I judge how good you are if I haven't tried some others?" Asked the blonde playfully, before kissing Emily along her jawline, eliciting a low growl from her lover,

"I take it the talk went well? Somehow, I thought it would go on longer than that..."

"What can I say, Em here does have super powers," laughed JJ, at the shocked looked on the Rizzolis' faces. She felt giddy now the whole truth was out about Emily. She couldn't describe how special it made her feel to be loved by someone like the vampire. She had felt so much emotion when she had shared her memories. She thought she should feel disgusted at Emily's killing spree, but she got it, the cruel way her first love had been ripped from her would be enough to send anyone over the edge. The fact that there love had stretched a century and half ramped it up beyond belief. She had felt Emily's love for her; the intensity was almost frightening, the blonde knew this was a once in a lifetime chance to experience something like this and god could she not wait to have Doyle out of the way because she knew she was going to have the time of her life. The made her moan into Emily's neck.

"You know the wolves can smell when you're turned on," Emily whispered into JJ's ear.

The blonde stiffened for a second her blue eyes wide with shock, however there was a reason why the blonde was the top marksman in the BAU and could whip everyone at darts, she liked to win. She nipped back along the vampire's jawline, before biting down the blue vein in her neck and licking all the way up to her ear. She pulled Emily's earlobe in to her mouth biting down hard and then sucking it. The vampire hissed and moaned and then started to purr before the blonde whispered in her ear. "Can they smell when you're turned on and do you usually purr?"

"I purred? I've only ever purred when I was making lo...when I was with Mahala, but only when...oh god you're an incredible woman."

"Hey Prentiss, I think you've met your match at last," laughed Rizzoli, amused at how quickly the tables had been turned on her friend, by the seemingly innocent looking blonde.

"Yeah, I think I have," Emily agreed, not ashamed of the fact that this final piece in the puzzle meant that JJ really did own her, a deep bass purr reverberating from her throat, a sign of total contentment. She kissed JJ softly on the lips before the gentle kiss deepened, the blonde fighting her for dominance.

"Jeez guys, get a room," Frankie said, having to grab a cushion on to his lap to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh god Frankie are you 15..."

"Janie, for fucks sake, I am a man when two very hot women are practically getting it on in front of me and you know the added pheromones when you throw a vamp into the mix... and anyway shouldn't you be worried about your girlfriend?"

"I am worried out of my frickin mind," Jane was finding it hard to keep the tears at bay.

Emily kissed JJ once more before depositing her gently on a high backed chair. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know... "

The nurse gave a small knock on the open door. "Detective Rizzoli, you can see Dr. Isles now." The nurse gave Jane's arm a squeeze as she went past. "She is being very brave, but I don't think it has sunk in yet."

Jane felt her legs start to go from under her, her imagination going all over the place. Emily was there at the speed only a vampire could move at. "I've got you, find out what's wrong before thinking the worse Jane. Whatever has happened you need to be strong for her."

Jane straightened her backbone and strode across the corridor to room opposite and pushed open the door.

Maura's soft hazel eyes still looked a little hazy, the morphine still working its way around her system. "Jane, I'm sorry I pushed you away..."

"That's okay sweetie, it really is, and you've been shot by a high velocity bullet..."

"Please Jane, I need to tell you. This whole thing with us is so new, but at the same time I think I've been in love with you since I first met you, you and your family have changed my life I was so lonely. You gave me something so special but I can't be a burden on you..."

"Maura, please, please, don't say it. I don't care what's wrong with you. I love you so damn much. I... I can't manage without you, I need you." The wolf was getting ready to get down on her knees and beg, she wanted to show Maura, Emily, and JJ how they managed, without the blonde F.B.I agent being embarrassed at all, when the vampire carried her around.

"The bullet went through my brachial plexus on my left hand side..."

"Please Maura, for the people in the room without a medical degree?"

"The bullet went through the group of nerves that basically connect the shoulder to the spinal column... my left arm is paralyzed. I..,I won't be able to do my job Jane, I don't know what I'll be... who I am. You... how could you want to be with plain old Maura the bore-a Isles."

"Don't ever call yourself that, do you hear me? You are amazing, intelligent, beautiful, sexy and did I mention how beautiful and amazing you are? Compassionate, patience to put up with my crackpot family and I mentioned how amazing you are."

The doctor started to giggle, and it was astounding how Jane could still make her feel great even when she was at her lowest ebb.

"I'm sorry for prying, but I might be able to help..."

"Emily, you can't change her over something like this," Jane couldn't believe her friend would even suggest something like that.

"Change? No, that's not what I meant, I found I could heal, I helped JJ. Please don't tell her, she doesn't know yet."

"Scientifically there is little proof that healing helps, it is mostly belief and positive thinking that makes people believe that they have been healed. That and a lot of fakery..."

"I am sorry Dr. Isles but we are about to introduce you to a world where science really can't explain," Emily approached the doctor. "I am going to place my hand on your unhurt shoulder, please I won't hurt you and if it doesn't work you haven't lost anything and you can be all superior that your science is king.

There was something in the movement of the raven haired F.B.I agent that reminded her of Jane, a grace and a confidence that there was little in this world that could touch her. Jane nodded encouragement at the M.E. "Okay but I am doing this as part of a scientific experiment; as a control subject I don't believe."

"I can work with that," Retorted Emily, she couldn't wait to introduce the Dr. Isles to Dr. Reid, maybe a ripple in the time continuum would happen when the two big brains met. Emily shook her head, time to put her game face on and help Maura and Jane. She lay her hand on the doctor's shoulder the familiar warmth started and whether she was still emotionally open because of what happened earlier with JJ she would never know.

The first memory was disturbing a naked bound Maura, her throat ripped open from jugular to carotid, the emotion she felt was of confusion and deep, deep sadness. The next she was walking from a building Jane in front of her. The noise and the people dancing around them was adding to her already jangled nerves. The vampire part of her mind felt time slightly slow, she knew what was going to happen; she scanned the building opposite for the shooter. She spotted him on the rooftop, he was wearing some type of uniform. Then to her frustration time sped, she turned as she heard Jane's voice calling out to her and then the agony as the bullet ripped through her shoulder. The vampire opened her eyes, blood flooding from her left shoulder.

"That's new," muttered Emily in shock, as this time the wolf caught her before she hit the ground.

TBC


	9. Sustenance

Title; Hunger in Me/ Hunger in You

Author; Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine blah

Author's note; this is AU so procedures might not be correct but hell the story already has a vampire and a wolf in it so procedural liberties seem quite small. :-) but hell I reckon the Ambassador has a lot of pull.

Thank you to my beta Traineker

Sustenance

"Conference room 5 minutes," barked Hotch.

It had been an uncomfortable day, Reid and Morgan had shared a look, Prentiss had disappeared from the crime scene, leaving her cell behind and no one had been able to trace her, and Suzette had been lightly sedated in the morning. She had been released from hospital in the afternoon and was now refusing all contact with the BAU. She gave a statement to local law enforcement and that was all she was willing to do; she wouldn't even return Garcia's calls. Garcia had reported that JJ had been moved in with the Ambassador which everyone had found bizarre.

Garcia tried to persuade the team that they needed to start carrying Tasers without really giving a reason why. Morgan had teased her about her vampires, which had the effect of a nuclear bomb going off, none of them having seen Garcia lose her temper that way, had ran from the bullpen and locked herself in her lair refusing to come out for anyone, not even Hotch. Hotch let it go, for once, the situation at the moment was hard for the blonde, her girlfriend wouldn't talk to her, more than likely because of the job she did and he knew how that felt with Haley nagging him about changing departments and using his law degree in a different way. The case was going nowhere which was bugging them all.

The now much depleted members of the BAU had assembled in the conference room. Garcia had trailed in last and sat as far from Morgan as she could. Morgan opened his mouth to say something but Hotch cleared his throat making everyone look towards him.

"The director has been on the phone to me, a situation has come up that he has decided needs our help."

"We're already on a case Hotch," Morgan said. "Hell, we had another 4 murders..."

"I know the situation Morgan, however there is an unprecedented situation gone down today in Boston. There were three women found raped and murdered in hotel rooms in the city. The M.O matches Charles Hoyt."

"He has had apprentices in other cities, why is this so different?" Reid asked.

"All three women look like the Chief M.E for Massachusetts, Dr. Maura Isles, the first woman found in fact is identical to her, it was known that the Dr. Isles was adopted and although DNA testing has not yet been completed it is without doubt her twin."

"That shows a lot of preplanning Aaron, I just don't understand what it has to do with us, and surely the next unit should be taking this on if Boston wants us to investigate." Gideon said, watching with an eagle eye, he guessed there was already more to this than Hotch was letting on, he didn't see why a public official should come before the deaths they were already looking at.

"At every scene there was a threat left against the M.E, the threats were addressed to Detective Rizzoli, she was the detective that discovered Hoyt and was tortured by him. The threats were all voice recordings made by Hoyt and they suggest that there is a sexual relationship between Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli. As they were exiting the last scene Dr. Isles was shot by a sniper, she was airlifted out of Boston and brought to DC. It would seem without my knowledge that Prentiss has been coopted on to a team to protect the doctor..."

"That's not right, she was threatened in some way this morning, there was no way she had just been asked to do bodyguard duties... why would she leave her phone behind?" Morgan asked.

"The director has said that they believe that the new apprentice has law enforcement ties and they want to keep her whereabouts as secret as possible, that is reason Prentiss left the way she did, she wasn't happy about it..."

"This is bullshit Hotch, I haven't worked with Prentiss long, but none of this rings true," Morgan wasn't willing to let it go, he had started to get a feel for his partner and he had been thinking about why she ran and the pieces suddenly hammered into place. "JJ... JJ was threatened, that's why she ran and that's why JJ is with the Ambassador under diplomatic protection, why the fuck are people coming after JJ like this?"

"Morgan, that is a guess," Hotch reprimanded, he hated to do this, he agreed with Morgan, none of this felt right and Morgan's 'guess' felt closer to the truth than the lines he was being fed. "To go back to what we were discussing, Reid and Garcia have been coopted on to the case along with Prentiss,"

A chorus of what's hit the room and then silence.

Reid was the first one to find his voice. "There must be a mistake, why not Morgan, he is Prentiss's partner, I am hardly protection detail..."

"You won't be protection, I'm afraid they have a ream of paper connected with Hoyt, letters from fans etc they want you to go through."

"Yea me," Reid said, his lack of enthusiasm evident.

"You have been quiet Garcia," Hotch left it half way between a question and a statement, he had expected as much disagreement from the analyst as everyone else.

"Makes no difference to me Sir, I will be sitting in my lair with my babies."

"You misunderstand; you will be taking your laptop and going with Reid but still offering tech support to what's left of the team. A car will be coming to pick you up shortly." Hotch walked out of the room leaving everyone gawking at him. He didn't want any more arguments, he had already spent a half hour arguing the decision with the director already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxcc

Reid was watching Garcia as the Mercedes that they were passengers in drove through the gates of the ambassador's residence. "You know the real reason why we're here?"

"I know some, I don't know why they need us, I haven't heard anything," she looked out the smoked glass window. She could see a tear stained JJ standing using her crutches with a tall wild haired woman, her clothes caked in blood; she had a protective arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"That's Jane Rizzoli," Reid said in surprise, he didn't think anything he had been told was the truth, to see the detective there knocked his assumption back.

"Something happened to Emily," Garcia, dropped her laptop on Reid's lap, more concerned about her friends than for once the technology that she lived most of her life through and she was out the car door the moment it stopped. "JJ, what's wrong sugar?"

"She's going to die, they've tried to stop the bleeding and it won't stop, oh god," cried a near hysterical JJ.

"Who..."

"Em, Garcia...Emily."

" But she can't die..."

"She can," the deep raspy voice of Jane Rizzoli cut in. "Why don't we take it inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid listened in silence as it was explained to him that Emily and the ambassador were vampires, the Rizzoli's were shape shifters, or werewolves, which they hated to be called. He watched Frankie Rizzoli turn into a great brown and black coloured wolf and the Ambassador to 'vamp out', to prove they weren't joking. He had been frightened at first but there was no hostility in the room, all there was, was the concern for Emily's wellbeing. Maybe it said more about the young man that once he knew it was truth he was able to move on. He had a crush on JJ he knew was never going to happen and Emily had been kind to him since she stated at the BAU. They were family and he wasn't really sure why he was here but he would help.

The explanation of how Emily was hurt was almost was as incredible as the fact he was in a room with vampires and wolves; she had tried to heal Dr. Isles, but something had gone badly wrong. Instead of healing her, she had almost a hundred percent cured her, the injury had instead opened up in the vampire. They could not stem the bleeding and Emily couldn't move her left arm. She was getting weaker and weaker as time went on. He listened to Garcia on the phone leaving message after message to Suzette, pleading, cursing and begging her to help, her lover had been a healer, maybe she knew what to do, and no response was forthcoming from the professor.

The young man asked to see Emily, when he had arrived JJ had left the room to be with Emily.

"Hey JJ," he looked at the vampire, her eyes were closed, she was shivering and shaking, bloody streaming from her left shoulder, a medical team trying to stem the flow without much luck, at the same time they were transfusing blood into the vampire.. "Is she... can she hear..."

"I can hear you Spence, promise me you'll look after JJ after I'm..."

"No, you're not giving in, you hear me Emily Prentiss you're not leaving me," JJ was clutching to the vampire with all her might.

Reid wondered why he was here, he couldn't make JJ feel better and he was sure that Garcia was better for the job, he watched as one of the medics, a honey blonde walked out of the room in tears. Jane caught her as she left. "This isn't your fault Maur."

"I don't know what to do, I feel I should help her, she saved my arm..."

Reid walked up to the two women at the door, leaving JJ to tend to Emily. "Why am I here?"

"Dr. Reid, I'm sorry, you have an eidetic memory and you speed read?" He nodded at Jane. "The ambassador has a library full of vampire lore, could you read through and help? Maura you too, you're the same and you can speak a million languages."

"Jane..."

"Not a time to take me literally, will you both help?"

The two doctors looked at one another then nodded at Jane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura and Spencer pulled tome after tome, looking for the answer. They worked in silence, the seriousness of the situation not lost on either.

Reid threw another book down in disgust, there was nothing about healing, plenty about killing. "We're never going to save her are we?"

"We have too," Maura said feverishly. "I can't let them down. It's weird to be trying to save a vampire, it would seem perverse to the outside world."

"I know, you think you know the world and it turns out one of your friend's a vampire, JJ needs Emily to get better."

"You care about JJ?"

"Yes she's kind, so is Emily, people make fun of me, you know, I don't always get everything people say, they might sometimes have fun with me, but they are gentle, they're kind," Spencer reiterated, it wasn't something people had been to him all his life.

"Jane's the same, she is kind to me, I don't always fit in, she makes me feel special."

The two were lost in thought for a moment, realizing that creatures of nightmares had had shown more love and understanding to them than most humans. Almost fortified by this thought they went back to the back to the books, concentrating so hard that they never heard the last person to arrive.

xxxxxxxxxx

Garcia pulled the door to her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend, she didn't know which. She knew it was a shock for Suzette to find her students dead and after all Garcia ran a victims group she knew people could lash out. "Hey, I didn't think you'd come."

Suzette hugged Garcia and they both started to cry. "I'm sorry Pen, please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you sweetness, can you help Em?"

"I don't know, can I see her?" Suzette asked.

They walked into the sitting room and the professor gasped. "Jesus, are you fucking trying to kill her."

TBC


	10. A Demanding Hunger

Hunger in me/ Hunger for you

Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine

Rating M, if consensual sex between two women upsets you don't read.

Author's note; a little something in here for one of my readers, every time someone guesses a plot point I give them a an opportunity to have what they wanted added into the plot I have 3 people waiting 2 of which are going to have to wait until the end. I hope you enjoy you're piece :-) on with the action.

A Demanding Hunger

"Jesus are you trying to fucking kill her!" Suzette exclaimed, diving toward the weakened vampire. "Get the fucking I. V from out of her arm."

"She's bleeding to death," the nurse objected.

"She's not fucking human the blood you're pumping in, is pumping back out again, she doesn't have a circulatory system. You know she's a fucking vampire? Then you should fucking know there is only one way for her to absorb blood; either take the line out or I will rip out myself," shouted the irate professor. Her words had stirred the household and the Ambassador entered the room first.

"When you said you were giving my daughter blood I didn't know you were doing this, you're poisoning her, to add to her other injury, remove that thing from her arm now." The Ambassador was beyond angry, after she had taken the broken vampire under her wing all those years ago, she had hoped to have a protégé that would help her in her many intrigues and political careers. It never happened but what did happen surprised even her; a genuine maternal love for the much younger vampire that got deeper over the centuries and she had no intentions of losing her now she had finally found happiness and acceptance.

The nurse looked terrified as she removed the central line that was transfusing blood into the vampire. She watched as the woman with the dreadlocks that she didn't know, grabbed a couple of bags of blood. "What are you doing?"

Suzette ignored the nurse, all her attention on Emily, "Hey Em, you need to feed."

"I... I can't, embarrase pour norrir devant JJ."

"Vous etes ridicule, vous etes la fierte va vous tuer," Suzette let fly a stream of fast paced French, aggravated beyond belief by the stubborn look on the trembling vampire's face. "Juste mordre la putain sac. Emily, ma patience a des limites. Si vous n'avez pas boire ce sang, je vais dire Jennifer.

"Vous n'oseriez pas."

"Essayez-moi," the professor and the vampire glared at each other for a moment before Suzette opened her mouth. JJ it would seem your..."

"D'accord, d'accord," the vampire said wearily, knowing this wasn't an argument she could win. "Jennifer... I... I have to feed, I don't want to do it in front of you..."

"Is that what the argument was about?" JJ queried, taking the bags of blood from Suzette. "Drink the damn blood Em."

Emily took the first blood bag from JJ her hand trembling so much she dropped it.

"It's okay baby, let me," JJ picked up the packet and lifted it to Emily's mouth, watching with fascination as her canines lengthened, draining the pint of blood in seconds. "Do you need more?"

The vampire nodded dumbly, embarrassed that her girlfriend had to feed her like a child. It took another 3 pints of blood before Emily felt her strength return. The wound in her shoulder still hadn't healed; it was now leaking a thick viscous fluid that was slowing to a trickle, meaning it could at least be dressed. The most frustrating thing for Emily was that she couldn't move her left arm.

Emily, JJ, Garcia, Frankie, Suzette and Jane joined Maura and Spence in the library, everyone eager to hear what the academic had to say. A meal had been served for the humans and wolves whilst they talked.

"What exactly happened?" Suzette asked, she had a good idea what would had happened and she was about to deliver bad news, something she wanted to delay for as long as possible.

"I tried to heal Maura, but I was transported into her memory, I...I was at the crime scenes I felt everything Maura felt and... and I was shot, I felt the bullet go through my shoulder, like no other pain I have ever felt before. I don't understand I have never been able to be in someone's mind before. I have let another into mine, I didn't even know I could go into another's memory, I mean I have changed memories and taken memories but nothing like this."

Suzette tried to think of a way to ask the next question that didn't result in her being ripped apart by an irate wolf. "You have met Dr. Isles before?" The vampire shook her head. "Are you sure? Maybe at some time in the past you both met and you don't want JJ and Jane to know."

"Of course not, the first time I met Maura was today..."

"Vous devez etre amoureux..."

"Non," Maura and Emily chorused.

"Usually for a vampire to take another's wound in this way, they have to be in love or intimate..."

Frankie cleared his throat nervously. "Hmm before Emily went to help Maura, Emily and JJ were all over one another, Emily was even purring."

"Merde, had you two been..."

"No," JJ said thoughtfully, she was having a good guess exactly where Suzette was going. "Emily, had just been showing me her memories, we didn't make love...it was very intimate."

"Damn, damn. You must have been still open emotionally after being with JJ. Usually a vampire does this rarely... healers are taught to guard against it. This is why I told you to clear your mind when you started to explore your healing powers, your powers that revolve around memory, you haven't really explored them to the their full extent you have only used them to get you out of trouble."

"I may not be a profiler," JJ said softly, "but I know when someone purposely goes off subject, what don't you want to tell us Suzette?"

"There is a reason why vampires do this rarely, it's a death sentence, it is usually done for a lover you don't have time to change, who is already dying or just passed," Suzette said sadly, looking at the shocked faces around the table.

"My wound wasn't life threatening, Emily has lost the use of her arm like I had done, it is not fatal, why will it kill her?" Maura felt the weight of guilt weighing down on her. It was bad enough that innocent woman had to die because of her in Boston; now the woman who tried to help her was going to die too.

"The wound won't heal, she is slowly losing her very essence, and it is usually fast because the wound is usually a fatal one. I don't know how long Emily has, I know she will need to feed more and more often and she will get weaker and weaker, I am sorry I can't help anymore than that." Suzette said sadly, a small tear running down her face at the thought of losing her friend.

An ominous silence settled on the room, no one wanting to look Emily or JJ in the eye,

"No, no I've got it Spence, the German book, I said it was useless... it mentioned battle healing."

Spence joined with Maura, searching for the book, "Yes, you said why is it supposed to be about healing when all they mention is death." After a tense ten minutes of searching Spencer pulled out an old thick book bound in crumbling black leather.

Maura grabbed it from him. "This is it; the vampire who has given all to save their love can be brought by the taking of the essence and life of the father or than one they have fathered. Hold on that's wrong...the sire or one they have sired."

"Doyle," Emily gave a satisfied smirk. "Gives me an even better reason to kill him."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had finally had a chance to change out of her blood covered clothes, into a pair of Emily's running shorts and a black tank top, which on Jane's longer form showed off her rock hard abs. The Ambassador had a fully fitted gym, and the wolf felt the need to work out. Tomorrow would be a big day and she needed to get rid of energy, if she was to get any rest. She didn't like the idea of a less than fully fit Emily exposing herself as bait, even with Frankie and Jane close by and Garcia tracking.

The detective wasn't the only one who needed to blow off some steam, Maura was already on a treadmill, Jane knew her girlfriend was feeling guilty about Emily and didn't want to talk about it. JJ was there sitting on a nautilus machine, she had had a fight with Emily, not understanding why she had to be used as bait, that there could be another way. She had pulled away on her crutches, storming off to the gym she used earlier for her PT with the nurse.

Jane started to pummel the heavy punch bag, she wanted to feel the burn in her muscles. This situation was so fucked up and they still had yet to deal with Hoyt's apprentice. Too many things going on in her head, every now and then she kept checking on JJ. The blonde wasn't doing a lot of lifting, she was mostly staring into space and every now and then a tear would slowly trickle down her beautiful face.

In a whirlwind Emily appeared in the gym and misunderstood the situation. "You're checking out Jane now?"

"No of course not...""

"You think I can't look after you now I can only use one arm? Looking at the big bad wolf instead?" The vampire's eyes were black, predatory and she hoisted JJ on her good shoulder instead. "I'll show you what I can do Jennifer."

Jane let out a small bark of a laugh, whatever game the vamp was playing she didn't know, the nose never lies and Emily was a hell of a lot more horny than she was angry. Thank god most of the rooms were soundproofed in this mansion or everyone was about to hear someone scream. So deep in thought was the wolf she didn't hear the treadmill stop, or register her mate's presence until she was propelled backward and hit the gym's wall Maura's hands against both her shoulders. "What the hell Maura?"

"You were watching JJ too, I saw you..."

"I was checking she was okay..."

"Is that why Emily was furious? She could hurt JJ."

"Whatever she is about to do to JJ I don't think it'll hurt... well not unless that's what they're into, not Emily's style though. Not that JJ, isn't bad to look at, I don't think anyone with eyes would disagree." Jane smirked.

Maura shoved Jane hard again. "You're mine!"

The wolf suddenly took note of what was going on, she could quite easily over power the doctor, common sense was finally knocking a hole in a Rizzoli head, and something told her that Maura needed to get something out of her head. She shot Maura's own words back at her. "Prove it."

Maura started licking the salty sweat around Jane's pulse point before sinking her teeth in and sucking on the skin determined to leave a mark, not caring if everyone would see, the growl emitting from Jane's throat pushing her further. With little preemption she slipped her hands inside Jane's shorts pushing two fingers hard inside her.

"You are so wet already Jane, tell me you're mine or I'll stop." The doctor remembered the games that had been played.

"Please Maur," Jane's voice coming between ragged pants. She had yet to be fully claimed by her mate and she couldn't give a fuck if anyone walked in a saw them.

The doctor removed her fingers from Jane and made sure brown eyes watched her as she sucked them dry and went to walk away.

Jane caught Maura by the wrist. 'What... what are you doing?"

"I told you say you're mine or I'd stop..."

"I'm yours, all yours Maura," rasped the detective, she growled as her mate entered her hard and fast using three fingers.

"Louder."

"I'm yours," called out the detective, all semblance of pride gone as the doctor, circled her hard clit with her thumb.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All the plans for the next day had been made. The ambassador showed Spence to his room and then Suzette and Garcia. Frankie had already gone to the room he usually used and Jane's had been set up for her and Maura for when they went to bed.

Suzette pulled Garcia down on to the large king size bed. "Mon amour, the Ambassador has very comfortable beds, oui."

Garcia decided it had been a mistake telling Suzette that she found her talking French sexy; she felt her growing desire as the academic stood back up and started to undress, slowly revealing herself to the hacker for the first time. The Professor's brown skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

"You're beautiful you really are." The Professors' body was perfect, every muscle defined, she looked like she was fit enough to join Emily and JJ in the field, her small breasts still high and proud for a woman approaching her fourties. She stalked towards the bed, her light almond eyes, now a deepest brown.

"And you've way too many clothes on Penelope," the Professor said, her voice almost as husky as Jane's. She hoped that Garcia was ready to move their relationship on to the next level, she wanted and needed her so much. "I want to make love to you, mon amour."

The hacker brought her knees to her chest, she had been dreading this moment. It wasn't because Suzette was a woman, she wouldn't be Garcia's first, it was the hacker's confidence was a facade. She was sure that once the professor saw all the lumps and bumps on her body she wouldn't want her. None of Garcia's relationships in the past were with anyone as perfect as Suzette, she knew she could lose her if she did and lose her if she didn't.

"Talk to me Penelope, if you think I am rushing you, we wait yes."

"Why do you want me? You're perfect and I'm..."

Suzette cupped Garcia's face in her hand, removing her glasses and setting them on the nightstand. "Beautiful, smart, funny, sexy. I want you so much, you have curves, they're want I want... I don't want a carbon copy of me. I wanted you from the first minute I saw you in the hospital and it was lust and now... now I am falling in love with you." Suzette placed a finger over Garcia's lips. "I didn't say it to hear it back, please Pen, let me love you, show you how much I really want you. Today started as one of the worst days of my life, please let it end as one of the best."

Garcia found herself breathless, no one had ever begged to have her, she had never felt so desired in her life. Suzette pulled her into a passionate kiss and as the professor's strong, naked body pressed against her's, all cognitive thought went out the window and the hacker allowed herself to live in the moment and feel.

xxxxxx

Emily lay JJ on her bed with care, she felt heated and aroused, on another day she would have thrown her down, she was still conscious that JJ was still a long way from recovered from her catastrophic injury.

"What the hell, Em, you can't..."

"Take you?"

The blonde looked at the vampire with fire in her eyes. "Undress,"

"W-what?"

"You don't get to be in charge, I want to taste you. I want you to kneel over my head and I am going to lick, suck, and fuck you until you forget your own name and when I'm finished with you, I want you to bite me." Blue eyes burnt into the vampire. "And if you pull that jealousy crap again, you will be in trouble."

The vampire struggled to undress with one arm and what she couldn't remove easily she ripped off, she walked towards the bed on shaky legs. "Rizzol's right, I really have met my match,"

"Oh baby, you have no idea."

xxxxxxxx

Doyle was furious, he had lived his life as both human and vampire in a state of fury. The church was soft these days, the world was soft. Hardly anyone seemed to see the abomination that they lived their lives in. Never mind Amelia, she had moved all the dirty queer women to the Ambassador's compound and even in the old days he could never go up against her. He hated that she had out smarted him. He wanted to see her face when her blonde girlfriend's life blood drained from her. He wondered if he would let her live then in pain again; after all her pain was breathtaking.

He wondered if the boy was queer too and that is why he was given protection. He had three pictures in front of him; he wondered which one would draw her out. The stern faced man was out, he was married with a child, and he at least lived a proper life. The older man he watched was close to breaking point. He lived his life alone and didn't need his help to go over the edge.

The fornicator; now he looked like a challenge and out of all the men seemed closest to Amelia. They had their mark to draw her out, he was looking forward to this. "Hello, Derek Morgan we are going to have some fun with you." He gestured to four of his minions and showed them the photo. "Go fetch,"

TBC

French translations

Emily; Embarrase pour norrir devant JJ

Embarrassed to feed in front of JJ

Suzette; vous etes ridicule, vous etes la fierte va vous tuer. Juste mordre la putain sac. Emily ma patience a des limited. Si vous n'avez pas boire ce sang, je vais dire Jennifer.

You are ridiculous, your pride is going to kill you. Just bite the damn bag. Emily my patience has limits. If you don't drink the blood, I will tell Jennifer.

Emily; vous n'oseriez pas.

You wouldn't dare.

Suzette;: Essayez-moi

Try me

Emily; d'accord, D'accord

Okay,okay.

Suzette to Emily and Maura; vous devez etre amoureux

You must be in love


	11. Of Wolves and Vampires

Hunger in Me/ Hunger for You

Magrat 70

Rating; T for violence

Disclaimer; not mine

Thank you to my beta Traineker and sao 21 who helped overcome writer's block

Spoilers for Lauren sort of.

Author's note; the mobile organ donor line comes from Patrica Cornwell's books. Can't remember which one but one of the great early ones.

Of Wolves and Vampires

Jane and Frankie had been fitted with an a mic and earpiece in their helmets.

"Shit," Jane said. "Emily's, in the white van, did you see."

"Yup, keep back, we shouldn't have a problem keeping them in sight." Frankie warned, hearing his sister growl in his ear.

"Jane, Frankie, bring her back," JJ said.

"Maura," Jane requested of her mate, feeling she would understand without having to add more. They needed to take care of Emily, they couldn't worry about JJ.

"I've got it," Maura said.

Wolves being wolves, they grinned as they moved through the traffic with ease, their reflexes making this chase easy.

xxxxxx

"JJ," Maura guided the younger woman away from the communications console that had been set up by Garcia.

The unlimited funds made available to her by the ambassador meant that she could have trackers on Emily, Jane and Frankie. In the unlikely event of the wolves losing the vampire, she could guide them back on track. There were small cameras fitted to the front of Jane and Frankie's helmet. The tech genius would be having a fantastic time if the lives of her friends weren't in danger. Suzette held her hand monitoring the blinking lights that represented the three in the middle of the three screens.

"Have you done your physical therapy today?" Maura asked, taking JJ into the room that still held a hospital bed. She lowered the side and could see the stubborn look in blue eyes. "I want to check your knee, I hate motorcycles, when I was doing my residency at ER, the used to call bikers mobile organ donors."

"Jane will be fine, her and Frankie, have amazing reflexes," JJ said, allowing the doctor to help her onto the bed.

Maura gave a triumphant little smile, people believed she didn't understand human interactions and she did miss a lot of social cues. The one thing she did understand know was law enforcement personnel like Jane and JJ, ask them to look after themselves they would fight you every step of the way, make them think they were looking after someone else and they were putty in your hand. "Let me take off your support and check the swelling."

xxxxxx

The vampire that was guarding Morgan was pissed at being left behind to guard a human who couldn't escape. He didn't understand why they were holding him, they might as well have drained him. The boss had picked up the bitch he wanted. He wanted a snack and the bastard had shot him last night and while it couldn't kill a vampire it still hurt like fuck,

"You don't believe in us do you? Even after shooting me and I still lived you believe it is a fantasy world. Your teammate is hundreds of years old," the vampire spat out at Morgan. "You'll see."

It wasn't long before an unconscious Prentiss was brought into the room. She had woken once in the van and had been zapped again. Doyle chained her to a bolted down chair and removed the swords from her back. He would normally never chain a vampire but he noticed that her arm was incapacitated and she seemed weak; this was going to be easier than he thought.

He approached Morgan when he saw Amelia had woken. He approached Morgan running his hands of his neck, feeling for the throb from the delicious pulse point. "Amelia, your friend here doesn't believe in us. I am about to show him the errors of his ways."

"Doyle you don't have to do that, you have me, you don't need to hurt him," Emily appealed, hating her weakness.

"But I'm hungry Amelia, do you want a bite? That pigs blood you live on doesn't seem to be doing you any good. Actually there is something I want to do it will hurt, but it won't last long. You still have tattoos?"

"I've got enough ink, thanks," Emily wasn't sure where this was going.

"Who said anything about ink," Doyle said ripping her t-shirt open to reveal her chest. "I am going to put my brand on you, maybe you'll show your real face to Mr. Morgan over there." Doyle loved to hear the grunts of pain as he burnt a Celtic cross into her chest. He watched afterwards fascinated that she hadn't healed. "Why aren't you healing? There is something wrong with you."

Morgan watched in disbelief as he branded a clearly in pain Prentiss. "Come on man, she isn't what you say she is."

"I'm bored of you, time for dinner," Doyle said, looking squarely at Morgan as his eyes turned black and his canines lengthened. He pulled a powerless Morgan's head to one side and bit in to his throat.

Morgan was shocked, his mind not getting the transformation, not exactly a Hollywood vampire, but he believed now. He steeled himself for pain when the fangs bit in to his neck, instead he was hit by pure euphoria, not like any sex or alcohol he had ever tried.

With the last of her strength Emily snapped the chains that were holding her vamping out as she did, she unsheathed the knife in her right arm that hadn't been found. With the fluidity of many years of training she cut the heads off of two of Doyle's four henchmen. Doyle turned from Morgan and used the Taser on Emily again. Enraged he dragged her out of the room by her hair.

Trussed up again in chains with added handcuffs, Emily was slapped awake by Doyle.

"I keep underestimating you Amelia, I have something to show you, when we killed James, Rueben, poor little Miriam and all those students we made a home video; want to see. They all died because of you Amelia."

Emily could hardly bring herself to watch the pictures and screams of people having their throats ripped out, not the usual vampire bite that leaves the victim in a state of bliss before dying, this was brutal and painful. Tears flowed down Emily's face, especially as she watched Miriam's life being ripped from her.

"Why are you crying? You're not human you're a demon." Doyle let fly.

"No I am what I have always been as are you. You used your church calling to kill many people while you were human; you were and have always been a psychopath. I should have ended you when I had the chance, you disgust me. You are hatred, you have never loved, never tried to love. You were a demon years before you were a vampire." Emily spat back.

Doyle enraged backhanded Emily so hard she went flying offvof her chair and hit the table behind them breaking her chains.

xxxx

The smell of Morgan's blood and the sounds from the next room distracted the vampire that was guarding him. He didn't smell the wolves approach or hear the twin heart beats that approached. Frankie already transformed leapt on the vampire, his huge jaws ripping his head from his body before he even hit the floor. Jane broke the chains with ease that were holding Morgan.

Jane pulled out the sword the ambassador gave her. Now she was ready for Doyle

xxxxxx

Even in her weakened state Emily managed to pull her handcuffed arms around Doyle's neck, he managed to throw her off. They both landed on the floor Emily had the table leg by her hand, she picked it up and started to pound Doyle's face with it. Her strength was waning and it flew out of her hand. Doyle picked it up and rammed it through her abdomen, as Jane kicked down the door.

TBC


End file.
